Dreaming of Paradise
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: Oneshots featuring Sally and Aidan
1. Chapter 1

Let Your Eyes Sparkle and Shine

Now this was something he was not expecting to see when he walked in the door, no sir he was not expecting to see this at all. He thought that pigs would fly or maybe see a phoenix or something cool before seeing this. Usually when he came home from his days of cleaning bed pans, mopping up pee, and keeping an eye on his pregnant werewolf girlfriend he would see Aidan moping on the sofa complaining about his new responsibilities as the mob boss of vampires and Sally telling him to get over it.

Now this was something that he never expected to see out of the two, yeah Sally and Aidan had always gotten along and he swore that Aidan had a thing for Sally considering how protective he was of her but to see this, it was unexpected to the point where he had to blink and then question if he was gone longer then he thought. Because sitting on the window sill was Sally, Aidan and well…a baby an actual cooing baby, a bundle of joy and hopefully not _their _bundle of joy because he didn't think a ghost-vampire hybrid was possible and the thought kinda scared him if it was. Well anyway, Sally was actually holding the baby which made sense since she was corporal now and Aidan was making silly faces toward the kid and talking in a ridiculous voice. So Josh looked around the room and then cleared his throat which made his two roommates look up at him with a smile was wide as that cat that freaked him out from Alice in Wonderland.

"Wh-what is that?" Josh asked, his voice a little higher then he wanted it to be. "Please don't tell me that…"

Sally scoffed and rolled her eyes, muttering idiot and Aidan just laughed. "No, um Sally here is babysitting this ghost baby and she needed a little help and it was my day off so…"

"You two have been playing mommy and daddy how sweet really, look I need to talk to you two about something."

The baby suddenly burped and for some reason Sally squealed thinking it was the cutest thing in the world and Aidan just laughed when the baby started making spit bubbles. Josh frowned and crossed his arms, if he burped Sally would think it was the most disgusting thing in the world and if he made spit bubbles Aidan would tell him to grow up. Josh finally sighed, giving up when he heard the two aww and walked into the kitchen, feeling like the kid that's ignored by the parents after the new baby comes. Grumbling to himself, he went to the fridge and dug out a beer before plopping himself into a chair and drinking it like his own bottle.

Watching her with a kid was something…he never knew that Sally could be so…maternal. She was really good with the baby, granite she was having a panic attack when he walked into the house and saw her with the crying infant. He was surprised, like really surprised when he saw her with a baby and when he asked her if she kidnapped it she almost bit his head off. Sally had told him after she had handed the baby off to him that the baby and his mom just kind of showed up at the door asking for help and the mother practically had a cow when she figured out that Sally could see her. So she told Sally that she just wanted to say good bye to her family before crossing over and Sally offered to watch the kid.

Aidan didn't ask if Sally asked the mother how they died and he wasn't going to ask, he was too entranced with Sally at the moment. He had a feeling that if she wasn't dead and was never engaged to that asshole that she would have made a great mother to a lucky child and an amazing wife to a lucky man.

Sometimes Aidan wishes that things were different, that he wasn't a vampire and she wasn't a ghost and he could have that life with her.

But he knew that was impossible, so for now, playing Mommy and Daddy as Josh put it would have to do.

If she only knew the way he felt about her.

But that would just make things really complicated.

* * *

><p>So he sat with her on the window sill as they talked to the infant who was dressed in all white and had skin as pale as Aidan's. How Josh could have mistaken that as their kid was just stupid, they would at least have a nice tint to them and Sally's eyes…and his hair but with her smile and his dimples, yep that would be one good looking kid. He shook his head and then looked over at Sally who was asking him loads of questions about his old life that he really didn't want to answer.<p>

"You're really good with him." She comments when she gives the baby up and lets him hold it.

Aidan gave her a smile.

"It's like you forget about the whole vampire thing." She says as she watches him hold the small person like it was made of fine china. "It's nice"

Aidan nodded. "It makes me feel human," He told her. "And it helps that he doesn't have a pulse." And Sally just smirked. "Did you want kids...you know when you were alive?"

He had to be a dad at one point because no man is just that natural with kids unless he was raised with a gazillion brothers and sisters and Aidan obviously was good with kids of all ages, she remembered how he was with Bernie and how hard it was to be mad at him because he was so adorable with that kid and right now he was being beyond adorable. That and there was something so sexy about a man that was good with kids, but just the way he was smiling at the baby made her heart flutter and melt her insides where even warming up. But the what he had asked her next was something she was waiting for, she knew that in time he would start asking her about her personal life and unlike him she was willing to share.

"Of course I wanted kids." She said as she put her hands in her lap. "I wanted four, two boys and two girls."

Aidan looked up at her. "You know you can't choose what you have."

Sally shrugged. "Yeah I know but that would be my dream family…and it wouldn't be with Danny, last thing I would want is have murderous women killers around…" She looked up and smiled at Aidan. "No offense."

"None taken" He says as he bounces the baby in his arms. "You would have made an amazing mom Sally"

And man if she wasn't dead she'd be blushing more than a drunk man. She looked back up at him and then flashed him a bright smile as she took the baby back. "You know my sister Annie, she was the one that is amazing with kids. My younger brothers and sisters would scream and cry every night my drunk of a dad would go out and pick up the latest std infect slut at some bar as my pain pill addicted mom would work late shifts at a local convenient store. She clucked her tongue as the baby began to fuss again. "Annie would know what to do, Annie always knew what to do."

Aidan took a deep breath and looked at the crying infant. "You have never talked about your sister before."

Sally shrugged, "She really never needed to be brought up."

"Where is she now?" Aidan asked.

"I don't know she spilt once she turned 18. I never blamed her really, as soon as I hit 18 I did the same thing, got out of that hell hole and never looked back." Sally said. "But my mom, she sobered up after Annie moved out but dad was still dad." She lifted the crying baby to face her. "Now look at this poor thing, his mom tells me that she'd be gone for 2 hours…it's been ten hours Aidan, talk about mother of the year." She frowned and looked back at Aidan. "We should like call ghostly social services on his mom and then become his parents…I wouldn't mind being mommy if you would be daddy." She stated as she looked at him with her dark eyes.

A groan was heard from the kitchen, totally messing up their moment. Aidan cleared his throat and then stood up. "Well, looks like I got to deal with our oldest son in the kitchen before he starts pinching the baby or something."

Sally just gapped at him. "Well what am I supposed to do with Noah?"

"Sally…don't name him you'll get attached." Aidan warned

Sally narrowed her eyes at him. "Well we can't just keep calling him kid or the baby."

Aidan gave her a laugh and shrugged his shoulders. "Well just tell him another ghost story or something, let that material instinct flow."

Lucky for Aidan he didn't hear the barrage of curse words aimed at him as he walked into to kitchen and saw the sucking Josh.

* * *

><p>Aidan raised his eyes to heaven as he took a seat across from Josh who was looking at his beer like it was the meaning of life or something. "What's up?" He asked as he heard Sally singing the song <em>Cheers<em> by Rihanna to the kid.

"You should really teach her some lullabies to her if you plan on keeping that kid." Josh commented and his pointed his beer at him.

Aidan chuckled. "Yeah she was singing _Super Bass_ to him when I came home, it was a sight…and she…we are not keeping him."

Josh raised one eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"If his mother ever comes back" Aidan finished and Josh groaned again.

"Shit" he cursed as he put his head down on the table.

"…and she named him" Aidan finished, grimacing at the reaction that he was waiting for.

Josh's head suddenly flew up from the table. "Ah, now she is never going to give him up!"

"Give her time, the mom will show up and this is Annie's only chance at motherhood Josh, let her have some time with it." Aidan said as he turned his head, looking back into the living room and watching Sally dance around the room singing to the dazed but giggling baby. "So what's wrong?"

"Nora is still pregnant." Josh said.

"That's great Josh!" Aidan exclaimed

"Yeah that's fine and dandy but the baby transformed when I did, so she is going to have to deal with that for nine months…and she wants to move in." Josh told Aidan who's face just feel.

"Oh"

"Yeah oh, what are we gonna do? How are we going to communicate with Sally without Nora thinking that we have lost our minds." Josh said. "What is she going to do when she sees you drinking blood from a mug?"

Aidan sighed and massaged his temples. "We will figure it out, don't worry about it too much Josh…Sally is corporal now and maybe that means that Nora might be able to see her."

"Yeah whatever, so when is this kids mom coming back?" Josh asked and Aidan groaned.

"Will you stop acting like the annoying older sibling?" Aidan said too much of Josh's surprise

"I am no annoying" Josh said as a whooshing sound filled the house. "Why did the temperature just drop to zero degrees?"

There was a crash from the living room and Sally's voice ringing out. "No way in are you getting him back you Ke$ha wanna be!"

Aidan gave Josh a look and both men stood up and drug themselves back into the living room.

* * *

><p>"Well he is my son!" Said the girl with the knotty blond hair and raccoon like eyeliner, she actually was a Ke$ha wanna be.<p>

Sally scoffed as she held the baby closer to her. "Oh says mother of the freakin year who left her son with a complete stranger for ten freakin hours as she hooked up with every ghost in Baltimore!"

The girl, who looked to be about 18, rolled her blue eyes. "Ugh, it was one guy and we had a great time…maybe you should try it since your such a nut case."

Sally's eyes narrowed and she looked around the room. "Wait…wait…you actually figured out a way to get your clothes off?"

Ke$ha wanna be just smirked and nodded.

"And you were still your ghost self, like you didn't need to possess anyone?" Sally asked and blondie nodded. "Damn…you gotta teach me how to do that."

"I will teach you that when you give me back Fletcher and we will call it a night." The mother said and the three roommates just looked at each other.

"Fletcher?" Sally asked. "Really? Were you high when you named him?"

The blonde just scoffed. "No, the website where I picked his name had that listed as a future popular jock name."

"Wow," Sally said her grip not letting up on the infant.

The young ghostly mom was becoming impatient and just rolled her eyes, flicking her fingers casually and the baby dispersed from Sally's arms and into his mothers. "I did not want to have to do that." She said as she smiled at her son. "And don't even try to do it sweetie, it only works for me."

Sally growled and looked past the mom and then at Aidan who just shrugged, the blonde turned around a little and looked at Aidan and then back to Sally smiling. "Look, how bout I come back next week…you can spend some time with Fletcher and I will teach you that trick…I'm sure you can put it to good use," She looked back at Aidan and then winked. "If you know what I mean."

She bounced the baby in her arms and walked over to the door as Sally joined her roommates and folded her arms. "How did you two die?" Sally asked and the blonde just turned around and sighed.

"Carbon monoxide poisoning, I guess once the landlord gets put into jail for putting in a faulty pipe we can finally move on." She smiled at them. "My name is Elizabeth by the way, I can't stand being called a Kesha wanna be, I invented this look before she became famous." And with that the young mother and the baby with the strange name vanished in the air and Josh just sighed.

"And with that, I'm off to bed." He said as he climbed up the stairs leaving Sally alone with Aidan

"If it counts, I liked the name Noah" Aidan said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought him closer to his side.

"Yeah?" Sally asked as she craned her neck up to look at him.

"Mmhm, it was my son's name." Aidan casually said as Sally gapped at him. "Hey at least we still have Josh right?"

"Wait you had a son?" Sally asked. "That answers a lot of my questions…but you had a kid?"

"Man I'm tired, I have an early shift tomorrow, goodnight Sally." Aidan said as he kissed the top of her head…she's freak out about that later and let her go.

"Oh no, you can not just leave me with that Aidan! Come on!" She yelled as he walked up the stairs.

"We will talk about it later." Aidan said

"Good, cause I will haunt you until you spill." Sally said and Aidan chuckled.

"I'm sure you will Sally."

_A/N- first one shot posted, the next one will be up tomorrow. I threw in Annie from the UK series and the idea is also taken from an episode of the UK series._


	2. Chapter 2

**We can burn brighter than the sun**

"What are you doing?"

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, Josh had gone out to help Nora pack her things to move in and Aidan had taken the day off from his duty of the godfather of vampires and was lounging on the sofa, watching youtube videos and annoying the hell out of Sally. Every time he found a funny video he would call her from where ever she was in the house and make her watch the video he found and by the fifth time she watched Antoine Dodson interview she had enough and walked out of his bedroom and down into the kitchen where she began aimlessly looking for stuff in the fridge, she gave a small laugh when she found one of Josh's roasts in the freezer and pulled it out of its wrappings and began to take out ingredients to her mom's homemade roast beef. She made the white sauce and threw in the mushrooms and spices and once she sautéed the roast she put it in the oven and then put the peas and carrots and boiled the potatoes for the mashed potatoes. She was cooking and she has not cooked for 2 years at the most and she forgot how much it soothed her and there she was, minding her own business and cooking for Nora's welcome. She figured the girl was not going to be able to see her but it was going to be nice to have another woman around her house. She even began belting out _Last Friday Night_ and spun around the kitchen using the wooden spoon as her microphone, she was having a fun time, feeling alive at the moment and that moment was shattered when a certain vampire came up behind her, lap top in hand and asked.

"_What are you doing?"_

Well she went flying, the spoon dropped to the floor and she was shaking all over he could have at least asked her in a soft voice. "Jesus Christ Aidan!" She yelled as she pushed her hair out of her face. "You could at least knock on the wall or something."

"Oh like you do?" He commented and she looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"You know what I mean" She said with a scowl before going into the draw and getting another wooden spoon, stirring the rest of the white sauce. "You have a sense of taste right?"

Aidan gave her a nod and she waved him over.

"Taste this and tell me what you think." She said as she held, actually held onto the spoon, her left hand under catching the dripping sauce.

"Aw C'mon Sally" Aidan complained

"Oh no, you scared the shit out of me! The least you can do is try it," She pouted out her bottom lip. "Please? For me?"

Aidan sighed and pushed his chair out, dragging himself over to her. She gave him an annoyed look and he just shrugged his shoulders. "What?"

"Will you stop sulking?" Sally asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'm not sulking" He retorted

She quirked her head. "Yes your sulking, stop being the typical vampire from those good awful scraps of paper that are being passed off as modern literature and taste my damn cooking."

Aidan gave her a laugh. "Only you can sound smart and completely sarcastic at the same time."

"Well that's how we do it in MLK heights." She said with a shrug. "So c'mon, tell me how awesome my cooking is." Sally said as she urged the spoon closer to him.

Aidan did what she asked and tasted the sauce he pulled back away from the spoon and licked his lips, making Sally's non-existent breath catch in her throat. "Mm, that's pretty good Sally!" He praised. "Where did you learn how to cook like that?"

Sally smiled. "My nana was an awesome cook and she taught me everything she knew, if I didn't get anywhere in the UN I would have gone back to school to become a chef and if that didn't work I was going to become a singer."

"Well your good at both singing and cooking, you could have been a singing chef…have your own show and all of that stuff." Aidan told her as he leaned on the counter and she began stirring again.

"What about the UN thing?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well…" He answered. "There would have been a lot more wars if you worked in the UN, you know with your drama and all."

And then…WACK, a hot spoon made contact with his face and Aidan prayed that there was not garlic in that sauce. "Ow!" He yelled as he went to grab his face, "Ow, what…why…oww, damn…that's hot."

Sally's smug expression turned into one of guilt and she jumped into action. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Aidan I forgot that you had feeling" She said as she took a dish towel and soaked it under the cold water.

"Yeah I have feeling and I'm feeling like the skin on my cheek is melting off." He snapped as she dabbed his face with the rag, taking off all the sauce and then frowning when she saw the red mark on his face.

"It's only a red mark." She said. "You big baby, you will be fine."

"No I will not be fine, my mom would crack me with a wooden spoon when I was being bad as a child!" He told her. "I'm reliving my childhood." He complained as he reached for some flour.

"Would you like some cheese with that whine?" She asked and then next thing she knew, she was covered in flour. "Aidan!" She screeched as she took a handful. "Josh is going to be so pissed at you."

"You started it!" He accused as he began to back up

"Oh and I intend to finish it." She threated as she tossed the flour at him. Then food and ingredients began to fly through the air, and Sally went digging into the fridge for more. After twenty straight minutes of this Aidan had her cornered on the counter, his hands trapping her there. She gave him a playful laugh as she cracked an egg down his back and then frowned when he smeared the brownie batter down her neck. "Josh is not going to be a happy camper." She commented as she dragged a finger down her neck, taking some brownie batter into her mouth. Sally frowned. "I can't taste it! I freakin' loved brownies and I can't taste it."

And the next thing that happened was very unexpected for her and for Aidan because he leaned over and licked some of the batter off of her neck and oh boy did Sally feel that and he must have realized that he crossed an unspoken line when he pulled back and looked into her shocked eyes with his own. He was about to open his mouth and explain when a very angry voice filled the room.

"My Kitchen!"

Aidan sighed and craned his neck as Sally looked over his shoulder to look at Josh, standing next to a giggling Nora. Josh stormed into the kitchen, sputtering because he could not find words. "You two…you…the both of you….you are so…first a baby and then this!" He said. "My kitchen"

"Aw Josh don't be made at Aidan and his girlfriend" Nora said as she looked at Sally and Aidan

The three roommates looked up from what they were doing and all three, at the same time said. "Girlfriend?"

"No, Nora…Sally's not my…."

"Oh she is not his…."

"Aidan and I are…wait, you can see me?" Sally asked from over Aidan's shoulder

Now it was Nora's turn to be confused because the girl was the currently trapped on the counter by Aidan was squealing with excitement. She watched as the girl, who looked to be 22 grabbed Aidan's face exclaiming. "She can see me!" and Aidan nod with pure shock. "Wait…how can you see me?"

Nora just stood there, mouth a gapped and looked at Sally. "Well um, cause you're a person."

Sally just beamed and then looked at Josh. "I like her more than I did before."

Josh rolled his eyes. "Look Nora, Sally is a ghost…she lived in this house before we moved in and she just kinda came with the house."

"My fiancée killed me" Sally stated and Nora's eyes got wide. "Oh, well don't give me that look hun! He is currently rotting in jail after committing arson and murder so he is long gone."

"Oh" Nora said, still in shock. "Well at least you have Aidan now right?" She quirked an eyebrow. "It looked to me like you were getting friendly before Josh started freaking out."

Now it was Sally's turn to look shocked as Aidan sputtered and put his hands down. "Well" The vampire said. "I'm going to get a shower." He said as he backed away from Sally and out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, um…I'm going to go read a book or something like that." Sally said as she hopped off the counter and into the living room leaving Nora and Josh standing in the messy kitchen.

"I'm going to clean this mess up." He said as he dug through the kitchen for a mop and a bucket. "Go make yourself at home and try avoiding the awkward situation that was Sally and Aidan."

Nora gave him a warm smile. "It's good to know that there is a girl living here…well not living but you know what I mean."

Josh nodded and then looked up a Nora. "Um…how did you see her? I mean Aidan and I can see her because we are like her but…she's not visible to humans."

Nora knew the answer, she really did…she was like Josh now. "Maybe I just have a really open mind."

Josh's eyebrows frowned and he nodded his head. " Yeah um…maybe your right, anyway I'm just gonna…" He said as she motioned to the mop and bucket and Nora nodded, leaving him to his thoughts and cleaning and the two biggest thoughts on his mind was the fact that Nora could see Sally and the fact that there was a defiant spark between Sally and Aidan.

Sally marched up the stairs of her home, stopping past Nora and giving her a quick chat before going to her own room. She was stopped by the same man that made her so flustered to begin with and to make things even worse was the fact he was wearing no shirt and Sally had seen him like this on numerous of times and she never noticed how it would make her swoon like a teenage girl. "Hey Sally." He said as he grabbed her arm, stopping her from flying past him. "Um look that thing down there in the kitchen…um I'm not sure what came over me…it was well um…"

She then gave him that one thousand watt smile and he was feeling less awkward. "Don't worry about it Aidan really…things happen that are out of or control and I'm sure this will not be the first time that something…well strange happens between us." She looked down at her clasped hands. "It was nice though."

Aidan quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Mmhm," She said with a nod as she looked back up at him. "It made me feel…well normal, human almost."

Aidan smiled and let go of her and she was walking back to her room when he gave her this. "The reason why I thought it would be a bad idea for working at the UN was because of Helen of Troy."

Sally stopped in her tracks and turned to him. "What?"

"Helen of Troy, the woman who started wars because of her beauty." He said with a smile. "They wouldn't fight because of your drama Sally, they would fight because of your beauty."

That was enough to make Sally's soul sour, she gave him a smile and whispered thank you before returning to her room, shutting the door behind her and leaving Aidan in the hallway.

"Really?" asked a voice behind him. Aidan turned around and saw Josh and Nora standing behind him. "That was the corniest thing I have ever heard escape from your mouth."

"Well, I thought it was sweet." Nora said as she crossed her arms. "I wish you could be more like that." She said before walking past them and into Josh's room.

Josh growled and then turned to Aidan. "Well thanks a lot man."

-End


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Based off of UK's being human season 3-2

The Beauty and The Beast

It was a cold and snowy night in Boston, the kind of night that you would love to be cuddled up to the one you loved and sleeping peacefully under layers and layers of blankets…and that was exactly what Josh was doing before his bladder had other plans for him. He groaned as he lifted Nora's arm off of his waist and looked at the red numbers on the clock it was 11:23, they had fallen asleep early. So he carefully tip-toed out of the bed and put his arms out in front of him like the Mummy and felt his way to the bathroom. When he got there, he flicked on the light which was a bad move cause now his eyes actually hurt and fumbled to the toilet. And just before he could get his pants down, Aidan was at the bathroom door and scared the ever living out of him.

"Hey where's Sally?" Aidan asked, making Josh jump.

"Jesus Christ Aidan I don't know, maybe stalking her family or something." Josh said feeling a little uncomfortable now.

"Good cause I need to talk to you…now" Aidan deadpanned and stood with his arms crossed

Josh groaned. "I have to pee!"

"Oh right, go on then I'll be downstairs." Aidan said as he left Josh to his business.

Josh just sighed and whimpered. "I can't go anymore." So with another pathetic whimper, he flicked off the bathroom light and stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen where Aidan was sitting in all his brooding glory. "What is so important that can't wait till the sun is up?"

"I think Sally likes me" Aidan said as he looked at his hands

"No really? Well I had no idea that she liked you Aidan." Josh said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "Because you know all the hugging and food fighting and plain old flirting did not make me see that one coming."

Aidan's head shot up. "So you knew?"

"Oh we all knew," Josh said as he sat down across from Aidan. "You might think a 250 year old vampire would know this after being with at least 10,000 women."

Aidan glared at him. "I have not been with _10,000 _women Josh, stop making me sound like a…a..."

"Man Whore?" Josh finished and gave him a laugh as Aidan groaned. "Aw, c'mon man."

"What am I going to do with Sally?" Aidan asked and Josh took a deep breath.

"I dunno, let her down slowly….unless you like her to" Josh said and suddenly Aidan was no longer looking at him. ".God….You do like her!"

"Josh will you stop acting like a 12 year old boy and talk to me about this?" Aidan growled but Josh was too busy basking in this glory.

"You like Sally man! Wow, I totally called it…this...is…awesome!" Josh took notice on how uncomfortable Aidan was getting. "Look man, Sally would be good for you."

Aidan squinted his eyes. "What do you mean she'd be good for me?"

"That girl puts you into your place, she tells you what you need to hear and doesn't sugar coat anything with anything...she's also dead so you wouldn't you know…kill her." Josh told him as Aidan nodded his head. "You two are perfect for each other."

Aidan nodded and then sighed. "Well how's _it _going to work?

Josh raised an eyebrow. "How is what going to work?"

"You know…like the physical stuff?" Aidan said. "I mean she is a ghost after all."

Josh shrugged. "She can be solid sometimes and well…I didn't think about that, you do got a point but isn't sex more like a weapon for you?"

Aidan nodded and the buried his hands in his face. "I really like her Josh."

"Yeah and remember this is Sally, the last relationship she had was with a man that killed her…so you have to go at this slowly. Don't surprise her with one of those chick flick moments that if you watch you grow a vagina." Josh said

Aidan rolled his eyes. "That was lovely Josh."

"Just being honest." Josh said with a shrug.

"She'd hate me if she found out all the stuff I've done." Aidan said and Josh groaned.

"Could you stop the pity party?" Josh snapped. "Look, I've seen the way Sally looks at you and I've seen the way that she lights up when she talks about you. She has it really bad for you man and she could never hate you."

"Who could never hate you?"

Josh and Aidan both jumped out of their skins and Aidan scrambled up off the sofa as Josh yelled. "Christ Sally! Don't do that!" Sally smirked as Josh continued his rant. "God, I am never going to get used to that." He looked up at Aidan who was standing up with his arms behind his back. "Dude, why are you standing like that?"

"I uh…um…well." He gulped as he looked at Sally who was smiling at him. "There was something in the cushion…"

Josh raised an eyebrow. "There was something in the cushion…? Aidan, you are sitting on a chair."

"Yeah I know I'm sitting in a chair but there was something under the chair part were you sit." Aidan finished lamely as Sally sat down on her place at the counter. "But it's gone now so I'm going to sit down now."

Josh shook his head and they both turned when they heard Sally sigh. "What's wrong with you?" Josh asked in an obvious fake concerned voice.

"I saw my sister Annie." Sally answered.

"Wait you found her?" Aidan asked

"Wait you have a sister?" Josh asked

Sally narrowed her eyebrows at Josh and then looked at Aidan. "Yes I found her, turns out she lives in London, freakin' London and…she can see me."

Aidan's eyebrows shot up. "Wait she can see you? Did she freak out…Sally do you realize what that could do to her."

"She did freak out, she cried…then laughed, then cried again…and then she told me that she uh…well she met this guy named Mitchel and well let me start from the beginning. She moved to London with her abusive ex-boyfriend and one day he went nuts on her and tried to kill her…he succeed and then just ran off just like that and left her body there…"

Aidan stood up and then put a comforting hand over Sally's cold shoulder. "Oh God Sally…I'm so…"

"Wait it gets better" She said and Aidan nodded letting her continue. "It turns out she was meeting Mitchel that day…her vampire friend Mitchel, he was worried because she never showed up so he went to find her…he did and I dunno, he just turned her you know."

Aidan blinked and then frowned. "Sally, what is the vampire's name?"

She shrugged. "John Mitchell, but Aidan before you say or do anything stupid…My sister is happy, like really happy with him. I even got to meet him and they are so disgustingly perfect for each other."

"I'm still going to run his name, just in case." Aidan said as Josh looked between the two of them with a smirk. "What?" Aidan asked

Josh laughed. "Nothing, nothing…um Sally, sorry that your sister is dead but hey I'm happy that she is a vampire if your happy that she is a vampire and Aidan…remember what we talked about." He said as he slid his chair from out of the table. "Now if you two don't mind, I am going to go pee and go back to bed because unlike most people I don't have off tomorrow morning. So goodnight."

The pair watched as the werewolf walked off and then Aidan turned to Sally who was playing with a loose thread on her sweater. "What are you thinking about?"

Sally sighed and looked up at him. "Annie said that…her and Mitchell where soul mates and well lovers. She told me at first that Mitchell didn't choose her as his mate, that they were just friends…and then he did something awful with this blood crazy vampire chick and it made him think that Annie, who hasn't had a sip of live blood would be so much better for him…and then he confessed to her about how he felt about her…man they are like the modern day version of beauty and the beast I swear."

Aidan gave her a smile but knew something deeper was bothering her. "What is really wrong Sally?"

She braced the counter and looked down. "It's just…" She took a deep breath. "If you by some wild reason had the chance to save me would you…Like if by some reason you walked by the house as Danny pushed me down the stairs and I died…would you have changed me…like Mitchell did for Annie."

Aidan looked at her up and down, from her curly raven colored hair to her coffee colored skin and to her deep brown, almost black eyes. Sally was a beautiful woman, if he had the chance would he have saved her? "Yes Sally, I think I would have saved you…it's not really _saving _though Sally, it's more like cursing."

She gave him a nod and in a small voice she asked him. "Would you have…do you think you would have picked me to be your mate?" She thought she sounded ridiculous now. "Or well lover whatever you call it."

And he didn't miss a beat when he answered. "Yes I think I would have picked you as a mate." He smiled at her beautiful face that he could have sworn was glowing with an angelic glow. "But of course I would have to have fought Bishop and Markus off with a stake…I mean Bishop did call you a cute thing after all and I told you how Markus was with Rebecca."

Sally just smirked. "You mean Elvira?"

Aidan gave her a chuckle and then nodded. "Of course I don't think there would have been a Rebecca problem…because I would have had you and as much as I hate to admit it but you constantly whip me into shape."

Sally giggled and then hopped off the counter, staring at him for a while before saying. "Thank you Aidan, for saying all that stuff." She put a hand over his non-beating heart. "It means a lot to me."

"Well it's the truth." He murmured and she looked up at him, not blinking just starring. She smiled at him and then did something that he was least excepting. She stood up on to her tippy toes and chastely kissed his lips. She pulled away seconds later and then smiled.

"Good night Aidan." She said before she whooshed away leaving him alone with his thoughts and the warm feeling in his chest.

* * *

><p>AN- Thank you to all of those who are reviewing, it means a lot to me really! This is all oneshots btw so the stories may or may not follow each other exactly. I also have to prompts in my head for the next one shot and you guys can chose which one. Here is the first one:

Aidan goes to a physic after hearing that she read Josh's past perfectly, he has his suspsions when she tells him that she can give him a taste of humanity and her agrees. So the physic hypnotizes him and he suddenly wakes up in a world where he is human and married to Sally but things are not all happily ever after.

The second one:

Aidan meets Sally before her death, the two of them become close friends and she considers leaving Danny because of Aidan's warnings, but will Aidan keep her safe from a death that they both do not know about or will Danny catch up to them?

You guys may choose!


End file.
